Industrial chemicals obtained from inexpensive sources are desirable for use in industrial processes, for example as raw materials, solvents, or starting materials. It has become increasingly desirable to obtain industrial chemicals or their precursors from materials that are not only inexpensive but also benign in the environment. Of particular interest are materials which can be obtained from renewable sources, that is, materials that are produced by a biological activity such as planting, farming, or harvesting. As used herein, the terms “renewable” and “biosourced” can be used interchangeably.
1,2-Cyclohexanediol and related compounds such as 1,6-hexanediol are useful precursors in the synthesis of industrially useful chemicals such as pharmaceuticals, herbicides, stabilizers, and polymers. For example, 1,2-cyclohexanediol can be converted to adipic acid, o-phenylenediamine, catechol, phenol, benzoquinone, and hydroquinone. 1,6-Hexanediol is used in the production of polyesters for polyurethane elastomers, coatings, adhesives and polymeric plasticizers. 1,6-Hexanediol can also be converted to 1,6-hexamethylenediamine, a useful monomer in nylon production. Partial oxidation of the petrochemicals cyclohexane and cyclohexene has been used to synthesize 1,2-cyclohexanediol. However, renewable sources for materials such as 1,2-cyclohexanediol and 1,6-hexanediol are desired, in particular renewable sources which are economically attractive in comparison to petroleum-based sources.
There is a need for processes to produce 1,2-cyclohexanediol and other hexanediols from renewable biosources. There is a need for processes to produce 1,2-cyclohexanediol and 1,6-hexanediol from biomass-derived starting materials, including 1,2,6-hexanetriol.